Monster Makeover
by warningyaoilover
Summary: The Scooby Doo gang had heard of the monsters in New Salem and decided to check it out. The Ghouls work for the Boovey Salon and are in a pickle. What happens when they run across each other and how will Velma react. This is a one-shot for JBlaser
1. Chapter 1

/Scooby Doo Gang/

The gang had heard many tales of monsters and strange things. A lot of the stories come from a town called New Salem. After finishing up a relatively easy scheme they decided to check out New Salem and see if the stories were real themselves.

/Time Skip/

The gang had traveled to New Salem. When they reached it they found that none of the people were willing to help them or give them any directions. After going at it for an hour and being rejected worse than a mormon missionary, they decided to split up and see if they would have any luck by themselves.

Velma was checking all the stores and seeing if they knew what was happening with the monster rumors. They also turned her down but in a nicer way. The last one that she went into was a salon called, the Boovey Salon.

"Hello" Velma calls out once she notices that no one is at the front desk.

Suddenly she is surrounded and dragged to the nearest chair. One of the girls sloped on a mask and another starts to work on her cuticles. She was starting to feel less scared and even started to relax. There was another girl working on her hair when she heard.

"What would you like us to do today?" the girl seemed young, she had a high-pitched voice and seemed to be kind.

"Just do whatever special you have going," Velma said already relaxing into the feeling of being pampered.

After being pampered and taken care of for a long time, Velma was ready to see what she looked like.

"To complete the look could you please put the clothes on?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah," Velma agreed. She hurried to the back room and changed into the dress and shoes she was given. There wasn't a mirror in the room so she went back out and was able to see that the people had done to her. Just as she left the room the girls descended on her and added accessories to the look. Velma was really looking forward to the new look. As she was led to a large vanity mirror she got even more excited for the full look. As she stepped up she was amazed. They had gone for a more punk look then she had worn in a while. It reminded her of the hex girls in a more casual attire.

Her hair was curled and ratted to nearly an afro with black strips to add a pop to it. Her makeup was more colorful than her usual natural look. The dress was a dark pink with spider webs. A Fur collar was a nice touch and the gold had a rose hue to it making it tie in better. The high-heeled boots were simple but nice. She quickly paid and left to meet up with the gang.

When she reached them they were all tired and didn't have any info in the monsters. They all looked up when Velma approached and Daphne looked mad.

"Velma what happened you were supposed to look for clues or a lead!" never-mind she was pissed. This could only end in two ways, mad love, or a lecture.

"I didn't find anything but the boovey salon was the one that convinced me. The girls working there did dress like female versions of some monsters, though it didn't look convincing," Velma tried to save herself.

"Well I guess that's the story about the monsters," Daphne sigh " It's a good thing they did a pretty good job on you to, maybe I need a makeover to."


	2. Chapter 2

/Monster high ghouls/

The ghouls were in trouble they hadn't had a customer in a month. They were in big need of money and they might be let go soon. They were trying everything. Ghoulia was takiling every online promotion and the others were passing out flyers left and right. This sadly didn't do much to help. Monsters just don't need touch ups. None of the normies wanted to come in either do to the monsters that left. They were stressed, if they didn't get a customer today they would be closing down this week. This is not good they need someone.

"Hello?" they hear a voice and immediately pounce. This is the chance to get a customer.

They moved her to the nearest chair and Lagoona was quick to put a mask on the girl. Ghoulia jumped on to the nails and was able to get the nails prepped in no time.

"What would you like us to do today?" Franky said in a soft voice.

"Just do whatever special you have going" The girl was already relaxing.

This gave the ghouls total control they quickly got to work. Clawdeen was quick to grab some dye and give her some lowlights in black. That was then left to sit for a bit. She was looking at her face shape and decided on the best hair style.

Draculaura was already getting the makeup ready for after Lagona was done. She was working with a skin tone she usually didn't see. It was too peachy to be a vampire but also to pale to be a mummy. This left Draculaura with human tones not that it would be a problem it helped that she also has good bone structure and a symmetrical face. She decided to have some fun and to a light blue to purple ombre on the eyes and a cat liner. Throw in some dark pink lipstick, just enough that is was taken for lipstick.

Frankie was quick to the clothing rack. She tossed out a mountain of clothes before finding the right ones. She had chosen an elegant but modern dark pink dress with a black spider web design. She paired it with a fur collar. The shoes were a little harder she was struggling to find a good pair that matched and would fit the girl. She finally settled on a pair of black heeled boots.

Ghoulia was pulling out acrylics to use. She painted them in a dark pink with little skulls on the ring fingers. She was having a blast. For once her slowness was able to help her. She was able to move at the right pace for the polish to dry but still be done in a reasonable time.

Chleo was finding all sorts of accessories to add to Frankies' outfit chose. She added scarab earrings and lots of bracelets. A dazzling necklace to tie it all together. All gold. Chleo wasn't going to touch anything less than what she deemed worthy.

About halfway through the girl asked, "Have you heard about the monsters in this town?"

This caused the ghouls to panic. What would they say she could be a hunter like Van Hellscream.

Lagoona was the one to come in with the save. "That would be this salon mate we have a monster theme to give each person a freaky chic finish."

"That's fantastic how do you do it?" the girl asked.

"Well we take what is already beautiful about someone and then we dramaticise it," Draculara took over.

"That's an amazing way to look at it," She responded. She then relaxed some more and just offered herself over to them.


End file.
